Taming The Untamed
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: Kendall, James and Carlos go to a party. Things take a turn for the better after they drink, what is supposedly, a harmless beverage, later arriving home with full minds. Kendall/Carlos/James. Written for BTR Kink Meme.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning: **Contains slash, smut, cursing, bondage. Kendall/Carlos/James.

**Taming The Untamed**

"I'm not going! Period!" yelled Logan, concluding the debate.

He crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to accept his three best friends' preposterous offer. Well, to be correct during present terms, _on_e best friend. James and Carlos were already outside in the parking lot in the Big Time Rush mobile; the last thing they said before leaving was that they were the 'Official Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood', leaving Kendall to allure the last member into the fun invitation.

"But you're the only one who has a permit!" whined Kendall.

"Which requires an _adult_," added Logan, shaking his head in disappointment. "And your mom is not here." Logan smirked, knowing he had just won the debate that had been going on for ten minutes straight.

Earlier, a random girl from the Palm Woods had given the boys an invitation for a party in an unknown club. The moment they'd heard, James and Carlos had nodded their heads vigorously, eagerly waiting for the night to fall so they could head out to the party. Kendall had just shrugged, not sure what the party was about, but he didn't want to disappoint anyone, so he agreed to the offer with one last bright smile at the girl, who grinned back. All took a turn for the worse when Carlos had blurted out the invitation to Logan and the fair-skinned boy had immediately refused. Carlos had pouted and ran away with James, leaving Kendall to finish the dirty work.

"Fine," said Kendall, raising his chin. "We don't need you. Car…los…is going to drive!" A furious blush painted his cheeks.

Logan snorted. "Good luck with that."

"He can drive, too," muttered Kendall while he opened the front door, threatening to leave.

"Good luck with that," repeated Logan as he stood up from the couch, entered the kitchen, and took out a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"But he might be reckless," said Kendall, almost halfway out the door.

"Whatever," said Logan after he took a big gulp of the cold water. "You're the one making the decision." He tried his best to hide a cocky smile.

Kendall sighed, annoyed because he knew he had been defeated. "Fine!" And he slammed the door shut, stomping down the hallway.

Once he got into the parking lot, he saw James and Carlos playing a game of thumb wrestling. The winner? Kendall didn't know, and he didn't _care_, for what he was about to ask could be the ultimate highlight of his life. He was going to risk it, though. He took a deep breath, let it out, and walked with firm steps towards the red, glossy car.

"Carlos," he acknowledged, opening the back door that had the back seats where the two boys currently played.

James and Carlos ceased their thumb wrestling, and Carlos turned around to look at Kendall, scowling. "Man, Kendall, you made me lose!"

"Forget that," said Kendall, grabbing Carlos' arm and pulling him out of the car. "You're gonna drive. Logan's not coming, and since you're the only one who knows how to…"

Carlos' eyes grew wide at determination in Kendall's voice. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Kendall huffed out, the same angry blush painting his cheeks again.

Carlos gave him a toothy grin, showing off his pearly whites. "Awesome!"

He jumped into the front seat once Kendall had thrown him the car keys, and started the engine. Before he could drive away, Kendall quickly got in the back seat with James. As Carlos began pulling out of the parking lot, heading into the street, James' eyebrows gradually furrowed.

"What happened to Logan?" he asked frantically, clutching Kendall's collar, glaring at him with panic-stricken eyes. "Why is _Carlos_ driving? He doesn't have a license—not even a permit!"

Kendall grinned sheepishly. "Logan didn't wanna come–"

"Carlos, you're gonna get us all killed!" shrieked James, letting go of Kendall's shirt.

Carlos chuckled resonantly from the front seat. "Don't be stupid, James."

Just as he said those words, he hit the pedal forcefully, accelerating the speed of the car. He turned the wheel to the left, and entered a sparsely-populated HOV lane. He cackled maniacally as the sudden wind of the street hit his face, his adrenaline churning inside him, reaching its maximum potential. At that point, Kendall had to agree with James. _Why_ did he let Carlos drive? They could've missed the party, for all he cared; it wasn't going to be the end of the world just because seventy-five percent of Big Time Rush was going to miss some girl's party! Kendall and James frantically put on their seatbelts, as they now knew the _true_ meaning of safety.

"Carlos, slow down!" yelled Kendall. "Where are we even going? This isn't the address that was given to us!"

"Relax," answered Carlos in a calm voice. "It's a shortcut."

Kendall could just picture the devilish smile on the raven's face. He decided to challenge him, hoping it would get him to slow down. "And _how_ do you know about this shortcut?"

At that moment, the car's speed meter dropped down by a number and Carlos' arms tensed. "U-um, I–"

Kendall gasped, and said accusingly with a hint of sarcasm, "Have you been driving without permission?"

That did it. The speed meter dropped numbers and Carlos went silent, finally driving in a _normal_ manner.

Kendall chuckled, relieved. "James–" He stopped himself when he saw that the brunette's eyes were closed. "James?" He shook James' shoulder, and Kendall's eyes went round when the boy didn't react. "James, wake up!" Kendall shouted, startling James out of his unconsciousness.

"What? Who– Carlos, hey! I-is it over?" asked James with a trembling voice. He looked to the front, and his face lost all colour once he saw that Carlos was still behind the wheel.

"Don't worry," Kendall assured him in a whisper. "He's not gonna pull another stunt like that again. I…" He thought, trying to come up with a good saying to match his words. "I have him wrapped around my finger."

Carlos' shoulders visibly tensed again when Kendall's words entered his ears, and hit him mentally in the head. James gave Kendall a skeptical expression, for he knew Carlos was a hard one to tame. Not even Mrs. Knight could stop him from committing cruel shenanigans. He got an odd, yet refreshing feeling about this—he wanted to know what kind of manipulative magic Kendall had used upon Carlos when he had been unconscious.

**ooo**

They pulled up on a crowded parking lot, exiting out of the car seconds later. In front of them was a building—as classy a club could get with black and white marble, and huge windows that revealed bright, neon lights. Everything else was dark. Carlos looked at his wristwatch—eight o' five. He and James walked speedily with crazy eyes, and pushed open the black double doors. Kendall jumped in before the two heavy deadly doors could squish him. Inside, the music boomed into their ears, but it wasn't any ordinary music. They quickly realized it was a disco theme. Suddenly, a waitress came up to them and shoved a glass in their hands, walking away seconds later.

Carlos looked at the glass, spotting the colour orange, figuring it was orange juice. Slowly, he brought the tip of the glass to his lips and took a small sip; the taste of the drink danced on his taste buds, loving the overly-sweet taste in his mouth. Enjoying the beverage, Carlos drank the whole glass, and from the corner of his eye he noticed that James and Kendall had already finished their drinks. Another rush of adrenaline pumped into Carlos' veins, and he promptly skipped towards the dance floor, starting to dance, grinding onto random people.

It's not that what the raven was doing _bothered_ Kendall, but the fact that they were in a party full of _strangers_ made him all that uneasy. He chewed on his bottom lip, and decided to work his manipulative magic on Carlos once again, who was, quite disturbingly, currently being groped on the ass by some dude that looked four years older than him as they danced wildly to the disco music.

"Oh, Carlitos!" sang Kendall, oddly feeling dizzy as he strolled over to the naughty raven. He grabbed Carlos by his back collar and pulled him away from the older man. Carlos looked up at him, his cheeks red, eyes looking tired yet wild, and lips turning into a confused smile. "I didn't know you were a grind whore," said Kendall, laughing.

Truthfully, Kendall didn't mean it. He just wanted to see how Carlos would react to the translucent statement.

Carlos' eyes opened wide, horrified at the comment. "What did you call me?"

"A grind who–"

"Guys…" James came from behind, feet dragging across the floor, having that same look Carlos had had. "My head…feels dizzy…"

"Mine, too," agreed Carlos, putting his hand on his head as if it hurt.

And then Kendall felt it, too. The abrupt pang of dizziness hit him, and his vision went blurry for just a second. He didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling of it, and suddenly he wanted to leave. He assumed the orange juice had something to do with this, that it probably had had something kind of…essence.

Kendall spoke, "I think we should lea–"

"No!" Carlos shouted, making a few heads turn. He staggered a few steps back. "We just came here, and it's _so_ fun! I don't wanna leave!" His speech came out slurred.

Carlos jumped, as if trying to tap the high ceiling, and ran away from the blonde and the brunette. Kendall angrily shouted the raven's name, and started to chase Carlos all over the flashing floor. He got lucky when he cornered Carlos in an isolated wall, but the raven began to throw aimless punches in the air, missing Kendall's nose by only a centimeter. Kendall grunted, and finally pinned Carlos' wrists together against the wall.

"James!" shouted Kendall when he saw the brunette running, breathless, towards their direction. "Quick, gimme something– Carlos, dammit, stay still!"

James threw a random white table cloth at Kendall's direction. Kendall grabbed it, quickly tying Carlos' wrists together.

"Help! I'm gonna get raped!" yelled Carlos, still struggling under Kendall's hold.

"Shut up," Kendall muttered. "James, tie his ankles."

The brunette grabbed Carlos' ankles and without a second of hesitation, he tied them together. Carlos was lifted off the floor, being carried out of the building horizontally. All the people spread out so the boys could pass, looking at them with wild looks, but they restarted their party once the boys exited, and the double doors closed with a loud boom. Carlos was thrown in the car, writhing uncontrollably in the back seat, trying to escape from the tight bonds.

"You didn't have to tie me up," Carlos growled, finally still.

"It's probably the only way you can be tamed," muttered Kendall angrily, strangely, feeling a low arousal when he said these words.

James made a sound that seemed to agree with Kendall's words as Kendall started the engine. He couldn't drive just yet; he didn't have a license _or_ even a permit, but he'd gotten a few instructions through his skull, and the process seemed easy enough as he started to pull out of the parking lot and into the driveway. Carlos stayed silent the whole way.

**ooo**

Carlos snarled when Kendall slung him over his shoulder as the three boys entered the Palm Woods building and made their way to apartment 2J. It was ten by now, so the Palm Woods building was ghostly by the time they arrived. Apartment 2J was even ghostlier. Mrs. Knight and Katie were still missing, and, _oddly_, Logan was now gone, too. Kendall grunted when he threw Carlos on the couch, and James closed the front door.

"Can you untie me now? I'm starting to cramp," said Carlos, finally dropping his wild act, and giving Kendall and James an adorable pout.

Seeing Carlos' bottom lip stick out cutely like that made the same arousal feeling return within Kendall, and simultaneously, the feeling started to flow all over James' body, too. Carlos was still twisting and wiggling when Kendall looked at James, then back at Carlos. Both boys seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Kendall grinned. "Should we, really? It's the only way to keep you under control."

Carlos wailed, "Come _on–_"

Abruptly, Kendall lifted Carlos from the couch, making him sit up, and pressed his lips against the raven's. Carlos squealed into the spontaneous kiss as Kendall forcefully stuck his tongue inside his mouth. Carlos closed his eyes when he felt Kendall's cold hand slither up his shirt, teasing his sensitive skin. An erotic heat washed over Carlos, suddenly—the same one that Kendall and James had been plagued with. He moaned at Kendall's touch.

"I wanna have some fun, too," said James, face going red in wanting frustration as he watched Kendall kiss the tied up Carlos, who had gotten a steady rhythm in the intimate situation, kissing Kendall back passionately.

Kendall, reluctantly, pulled away from Carlos and pushed him back down on the couch, Carlos' head landing on a cushion. "Stay there," he said, his voice coming out a bit strained since, while kissing Carlos, he'd lost much-needed air.

Carlos watched as Kendall pressed James against a wall and began attacking the brunette's neck with kisses. Still sucking on the soft flesh, Kendall smirked at James' whimpers as he unbuttoned the tall boy's jeans. James felt his hormones tingle when he felt his jeans and boxers being pulled down. Slowly, Kendall licked the head of James' cock, gradually swallowing it all. The brunette put a fist in his mouth, biting down to keep from giving off a loud moan.

James gasped. "K-Kendall–"

Kendall raised an eyebrow while still sucking James' cock. "Hm?"

Before James could answer, they both heard a loud thud.

"What happened?" asked Kendall, voice muffled since he still had James' dick in his mouth.

He pulled away and looked behind him, spotting Carlos on the floor, wriggling like a fish out of water, as he tried his hardest to _at least_ sit up. Kendall licked his lips, but before he could pounce on Carlos, James surprised him by coming from behind, kissing his neck. Kendall bit his lip and he turned around, jamming his lips onto James', and in the process they both took off their shirts. Now James was fully naked, Kendall was half-naked; and Carlos—well, he was still fully clothed; but Kendall and James were about to do something about it. Tired, Kendall and James pulled away from each other. James walked over to Carlos, and picked him up, setting the blushing boy on his lap as he sat on the couch.

"James?" Carlos questioned weakly, still in pain from the tumble he'd just taken.

Kendall came over, face serious. "We're going to untie you. Take off your clothes, okay?"

Carlos nodded, glad he was going to be untied, though he was blushing furiously. "Okay."

Both James and Kendall took their time as they untied Carlos' wrists and ankles. Once the cloth rope was taken off, Carlos deliberately stood up from James' lap, and stepped in front of the two excited boys. That's when Carlos got an idea; he wasn't going to get naked in a matter of seconds—he decided to make the performance as sensual as possible. Smiling, Carlos lifted his shirt just a bit, showing off a sliver of his caramel skin.

He gave a small grin as James and Kendall had their eyes glued on him. Ever so slowly, Carlos slid his shirt off, and threw it gently on the floor. Then he put his thumb and index finger on the button of his pants, unbuttoning it, and then unzipping. He shimmied, as sexy as possible, out of his jeans, kicking them off. Now Carlos was almost _completely_ naked—the only thing left was his boxers. He giggled, the sound low and throaty as he jabbed his thumb inside his boxers, and stretched the elastic band.

"Come _on_, Carlos!" James exclaimed, standing up, and a blush overcame Carlos' face as he forgot that James was already fully naked.

Without another second of thought, James grabbed Carlos' boxers and pulled them down, letting Carlos lift his feet, throwing them somewhere in the living room. James bit his lip as his hand snaked its way down Carlos' back and smacked his ass, squeezing it.

"James," moaned Carlos.

He was backed up until he felt a cold surface. James grabbed Carlos' hips, and lifted him on the dining table. Giggling lightly, James stepped back just about two feet away while Kendall watched intently, from the couch, at the intimate situation.

Carlos looked so bashful yet scandalous on the diner table in James' vision. He spoke alluringly, "Spread your legs."

Greatly turned on at the moment, Carlos spread his legs as far they could go, revealing himself. Face growing hot, he waited for James'—or Kendall's—hands to begin touching him in such ways that would make him squirm and whine, but they never made their way to his blazing body.

Kendall suddenly spoke, "You really thought _we_ were gonna do all the work for _you?_" He smirked. "Go on, prepare yourself, _grind whore_."

Carlos scowled deeply. "I'm not a grind whore!" A spark of fury crossed over his eyes, which then died down to a neutral gleam. Quickly, he closed the distance between his legs, feeling angry and a little embarrassed.

Kendall laughed. "What I said's not gonna stop you. You still wanna be fucked don't you?" His eyes were showing off a look of cockiness as he walked pass James and stood in front of Carlos. He grabbed the shorter boy's knees and forcefully spread his legs apart. Kendall smiled at the sight, and for just a second, he flicked his eyes up to look at Carlos, capturing the image of the boy—his face was red, obvious lust now in his eyes. "Look at you–" Kendall made a motion as if he was going to touch Carlos' cock, but he never did. "You're already erect and dripping. You really _do_ wanna get fucked."

Carlos whimpered, "Plea–"

"Nope. Not doing it," answered Kendall, putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

Carlos looked at James with pleading eyes. "James?" he questioned in a soft whine, his lower lip trembling.

James shook his head, looking a little woozy when he did. "Sorry, Carlos. You'll have to do it yourself. If you wanna get fucked silly, that is." He winked.

Carlos blushed tomato red at the comment. He knew he had no chance at winning, so he decided to follow orders. He thought, a little nervous, on how he was going to position himself so he could get himself ready. Slowly, Carlos stood up from the table and bit his lip, looking around. He pressed his back against a wall, James' and Kendall's eyes following him. Reluctantly, Carlos shoved two fingers in his own mouth and coated them thoroughly with his saliva. The arousal within Carlos returned.

Reason Number One: Because he was about to jerk off.

Reason Number Two: James and Kendall were _watching_, which made his situation even more riveting.

Carlos took out his fingers from his mouth, and entered a finger inside his tight entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut, and wrapped his other hand around his shaft, beginning to pump it. He opened his eyes, his mouth opening a bit as he began to thrust in and out the finger while still sliding his hand up and down his cock. At the moment, he didn't have the attention span to know if Kendall and James were still watching him; he was _way_ too concentrated on the pleasure he was giving himself.

He put in the second wet finger and felt his entrance stretch. Carlos threw his head back, thrusting his fingers in and out violently. Sadly, his skull had hit the wall behind him. He felt a flash of pain in his head, and ceased his pleasurable actions and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his head, wincing. He looked up, frustrated. He saw Kendall and James sitting on the dining table's chairs, making out. "I hurt my head!" shouted Carlos, feeling a bit jealous of their kisses.

He wanted to be kissed, too. And not just on the lips.

James opened his eyes and pushed Kendall away, making the blonde flinch at the sudden contact; but Kendall quickly got the idea of what James was aiming for—it seemed very eerie, as if they'd both suddenly gained mind reading powers, so they both had the same thoughts of what to do to Carlos. As Carlos kept grunting about his head pain, he felt himself being lifted and he looked up at James' face, giving the most innocent, yet puzzled face ever. Instinctively, so as not to fall, Carlos wrapped his legs around James' waist and his arms around his neck.

"What do you want us to do?" whispered James in a charming voice in Carlos' ear.

Carlos felt his breath hitch as he felt James' lips press softly against his, and Kendall's lips beginning to leave kisses all over his neck. Carlos didn't feel aroused anymore—he felt _far_ from aroused; his body heat felt like a roaring fire.

"I-I vant vou…" Carlos mumbled, not able to talk right since his mouth was being occupied by James' mouth.

"What was that?" Kendall chuckled, looking at Carlos with a smirk.

Carlos turned his head to the side, causing for James' lips to land on his left cheek. "I want to be fucked silly," he choked out, clearly remembering James' vulgar words.

"Still can't hear you," sang Kendall mockingly.

"I wanna be fucked silly," said Carlos a little bit louder. He turned his head to face James, and was about to shove his mouth onto the brunette's mouth, but was suddenly dropped, his hands and legs quickly sliding down James' body. Carlos landed on the floor, looking at the blonde and the brunette with wide eyes.

James and Kendall looked at each other, then at Carlos. "Alright, but since _you're_ done getting ready…" said James.

"We have to get ready, too," finished Kendall.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos, feeling a bit irritated.

"Suck us off," they said at the same time.

Carlos' cheeks went red at their words.

Kendall crouched down and lifted Carlos' chin with his index finger. "Do you wanna be fucked or not?"

Carlos nodded and Kendall smiled, standing up. Slowly, Carlos got on his knees, beginning to swirl his pink tongue around Kendall's cock.

"Why do you get to go first?" complained James.

"Because I'm bigger than you," said Kendall with a cocky smile, trying not to waver when Carlos took his whole length in his mouth.

James gave the blonde a deadpan look. "No you're not."

"Yes I am," Kendall snarled.

"N–" James gasped when he felt a hand wrap around his member.

His eyes flickered down and he saw Carlos looking at him with those big, brown eyes while still sucking on Kendall's dick. Soon afterwards, Carlos switched and now had James' cock in his mouth and Kendall's in his hand. He bobbed his head up and down, tasting James' flavour; his hand continued to pump Kendall's member, feeling it throb insanely in his hand. But Carlos wasn't going to be _all_ that generous; he let go of both of them when he felt their bodies barely tremble. The raven wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling his own dick and hole twitch. He let out a whimper, which Kendall and James caught onto easily.

Kendall chuckled. "You're gonna have to beg."

Carlos gulped. "I want that big cock shoved inside me. I wanna be fucked until I can't walk anymore." His cheeks went hot as he let all the dirty words flow from his mouth like water. "I wanna feel that thick dick stretch me until I'm screaming. Please fuck me. Por favor!"

It was obvious that James and Kendall had full control of the wild raven now, and they both felt quite proud of it. It was a bizarre achievement, but nonetheless, they felt erotically content with it. Soon enough, Carlos' arm was grabbed, being forced to stand, and his wrists were tied together with the white cloth in front of his own eyes. Before he could protest, he was pushed against the wall, showing off his backside. He felt his ankles being tied, also.

Carlos whined a little as he knew it was too late to escape from the bonds. Without warning, he felt hands stretch his cheeks, and then something entered him. He screamed, dropping his head. He panted heavily, striving to acclimate himself to the thick length as immediate as possible. He didn't know who had entered him first, but he got the idea it was Kendall when his shoulders where grabbed and now against the wall was James, and Carlos was now pressed up against his muscular chest. James quickly cupped Carlos' face and began kissing him.

"Oh, Kendall! Harder!" moaned Carlos.

James began kissing his jaw as he began stroking the raven's cock. "Shh, Carlos. You'll wake everyone up."

Carlos didn't listen, though. He kept whining loudly like crazy as Kendall shoved his thick member inside him, taking it out so abruptly then pounding into Carlos' hole again, and James continued to pump his cock furiously.

"Actually, Carlos, I changed my mind," said Kendall, his breathing coming out faster with every word he said. "You're not a grind whore. You're a _cock_ whore."

When Kendall said that, James escaped from Carlos. The raven felt a hand slither up his inner thigh, up to his ass. A finger found its way to his entrance and it was inserted inside, stretching it just a bit while Kendall continued to fuck him. Abruptly, Carlos felt another intrusion and he screamed at the sudden pain.

"No, James, take it out! It's too much!" yelled Carlos, moving wildly.

He pushed back and created a distance between him and the wall, continuing to recklessly move. Unfortunately, because of the cloth rope on his wrists and ankles, he lost his balance and fell to the floor on his knees. Fortunately—or was it?—James and Kendall fell with Carlos. They stood up as if nothing had happened and entered Carlos at the same time.

"Good idea, Carlos! Doggy style," exclaimed James.

Kendall snickered. "Agreed."

Carlos' body trembled awfully, desperately trying to get accustomed. He didn't have the necessary time, though, because both Kendall and James were already slamming into his entrance in synchronization.

"Oh, God," cried Carlos.

"Dammit, Carlos, spread your legs," James grunted; seeming as he was inside Carlos _with_ Kendall at the same time, Carlos' hole seemed tighter than with only one cock penetrating him.

Carlos let out an unidentifiable sound. "H-how am I supposed to…"

He felt the tension in his ankles disappear as the knot was untied by one pull of the finger, and James threw the cloth rope on the floor. Carlos had gotten used to the feeling—surprisingly quickly—of both members, and he willingly spread his legs, letting both cocks penetrate him deeper.

"Ah, faster, faster! F-fish sticks…" pleaded Carlos.

James and Kendall both obliged to Carlos' request and picked up their paces, slamming furiously in and out of the raven's abused hole. Carlos, though he was the one who asked for it, wasn't prepared; all the excess weight was thrown on him and his face nearly slammed against the floor. And though his wrists were still tied, they were tied to the _front_ of his body; so he lifted his hands and fisted them, using them as support so as not to fall, along with his weakened knees. Kendall's and James' breaths were coming out in small gasps as both their dicks rubbed against each other when they entered Carlos every time, _at_ the same time. Their bodies, slick with sweat, gave off rich, erotic sounds when their skin came into contact.

Kendall groaned. "You love this don't you? Getting double-penetrated while being tied, remaining helpless. Admit it, Carlos—you're a cock whore."

Carlos didn't answer, and instead had his mouth open in a big 'o', moans escaping his lips as the blonde and the brunette kept fucking him senseless.

"Come on, Carlos. _Say_ it," said James, practically out of breath as he pulled out and powerfully thrust into Carlos, hitting his sweet spot perfectly before Kendall could have the chance.

Kendall glared at James, but the brunette ignored him.

Carlos let out a loud, effeminate moan. "I'm–"

"You're _what?_" demanded James, giving another hard thrust.

"A cock whore!" shouted Carlos, feeling his dick throb wildly, as his spot was hit again, desiring to be touched.

Sadly, it never was, and it was _complete_ torture for him. The only thing keeping him sane, and preventing him from trying to escape from the cloth rope wrapped around his wrists was the fact that every time, his spot was hit perfectly—and _doubly—_making him feel a wild, erotic feeling in his lower abdomen. Soon enough, Kendall grunted as he released inside Carlos, followed by James. Carlos was exaggeratedly stuffed, and when his friends pulled out, he felt the thick liquid trickle down his thighs.

Worn out, yet having a little bit of energy left, he forced himself to sit up. He brought his tied wrists to his mouth, and undid the knot with his teeth. Finally free, Carlos wrapped his hand around his cock. He bit his lip, closing his eyes, and pumped himself. He squeaked when he felt his stomach tighten, and he squirted all over the floor. Suddenly, he felt dizzy once again; not an after-sex dizzy, but a sickening dizzy—and he blacked out right there and then. Seconds later, Kendall and James were on the floor also, unconscious.

**ooo**

Kendall, James and Carlos all woke up. They felt sick, tired and…_sick_. Judging from the lights that were presently turned on in the kitchen, someone was home. Remembering what had happened, the boys began panicking, until they noticed they were dressed—they were all wearing a T-shirt and a pair of their own boxers. They breathed out, relieved, and shifted, noticing they were on the living room couch and not on the floor.

"_Finally_, you guys are awake. You've been sleeping since yesterday night; it's eleven in the morning!" said Logan's voice.

He came out of the kitchen, holding three small glasses in his hands, the liquid looking powdery white. He handed one to each of the tired boys.

They looked at their glasses. "What is this?" they asked all at once.

"Water with a pain-reliever powder. I don't know how to tell you this, but…" Logan bit his lip. "It's probable that while being at that party, you guys might have drunken something that _might_ have had, um, a…stimulating drug. While you were unconscious, I, uh, took a sample of your breaths and they were _sour_."

The whole room went silent.

"I was raped!" exclaimed Carlos in a devastated voice, crying fake tears.

Kendall and James looked at the raven with horrified faces. "You _begged_ for it!"

"Shut up!" Carlos wailed loudly and he ran into his and James' room, slamming the door shut. "I was taken advantage of!"

"Lies!" shouted Kendall and James.

Carlos had returned back to his old devious and untamed self, even after having drunken sex. Suddenly, they all heard a loud thud from inside James and Carlos' room. Logan walked towards the room, and opened the door. Carlos was sprawled all over the floor, unable to move.

"I can't feel my legs…" he groaned.

Logan's face went a chalky white. "Did you guys really…? " He facepalmed. "Oh, God, no wonder you were naked on the floor…"

Kendall's face went red. "Did my mom and Katie…?"

"After they arrived we went to go eat outside. When we returned…your mom fainted at the sight of you all…and Katie…" Logan took in a breath and whistled, his cheeks turning a light red. "Took a picture."

Kendall's eyes went wide. "W–"

"Don't worry." Logan smiled. "I took the camera from her, and then…she punched me and ran away." He puffed his cheeks and swayed back and forth.

"Then that means…_you_ dressed us?" asked James, face growing hot.

Logan nodded.

"What about _me?_" whined Carlos, still on the floor.

"You won't be able to walk for, relatively, a week," answered Logan. "Since you did get, _ahem_, dually pleasured." His cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"Can someone at least help me up?" asked Carlos in a weary voice, groaning.

James and Kendall suddenly smirked. "What was that?"

Carlos went quiet for a second. "_Please_."

Both boys grinned. The untamed Carlos had been tamed again—and they decided they were going to keep it that way.

* * *

**A/N: **Fact: I almost died giggling when I was writing the sex scene. xD

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the story. (:


End file.
